


Morning Surprises

by Chibighoul



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Insert, Servamp - Freeform, kuro being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibighoul/pseuds/Chibighoul
Summary: Shirota Mahiru has to take an extra shift at the market across the street and as a neighbor and a friend he has asked you to watch his cat, Kuro. You gladly accept, but you didn't expect to find a surprise in the morning.





	

You drag your feet up the stairs and towards your apartment door, but before you can open your door to your sweet, sweet home to sleep you hear a familiar voice.   
  
"Ah (y/n)!" Mahiru yelled your name from down the hall.   
  
You slightly groaned. Not because you disliked Mahiru Shirota, no not at all. In Fact he was a good friend of yours. He was a year younger than you, but he was very mature so that made you take a liking towards him. However at the moment you just got home from a tiring school day and you just wanted blissful sleep.   
  
"Oh hey Mahiru. You need something?" You were reaching for your keys in your pocket to make it seem like you had plans.   
  
"Uh yea if it is not too much trouble hehe.." he scratched the back of his head with flustered cheeks. You knew he never liked getting help for mundane things, so that indicates it wouldn't be a hard task.   
  
"Could you look after Kuro!? I know this is short notice, but I need to take another shift at the mini market across the street. I don't trust Kuro to be by himself really and I can't take him to work." He looked down to Kuro by his feet with a slight glare you thought.   
  
You chuckled a little bit with your hand hiding your grin. " Haha that's it? Yea of course. No problem Mahi." He blushed at the little nickname you gave him. It's been years since you've used it. "Is it for the entire night? Because if so what should I feed him?" You questioned him. Hoping just a little bit it was for the entire night because holy hell that little cat was cute.   
  
"Yes if that's not too long. And you can feed him whatever. He is a total snack junkie." Once again there was a glare. You wondered if Mahiro treated his cat like a human all the time because you knew cats shouldn't be eating that much junk food.    
  
"Yep no problem. How long is your shift? Do you need anything else?" Your mom instincts were being switched on.   
  
"Ah haha no, but thank you (y/n)!" He smiled at you and handed you an extra house key. "Just incase you need anything from my apartment." He held his grin with a bit red dusted on his cheeks.

 

“Thanks Mahiru.” You looked down at your phone to notice the time was 4:34, “When does your shift start?”

 

“At 5, so I’ll just knock on your door to let you know when I’m leaving? Also what time is it?” He questioned. “No need. Just let yourself in or Kuro when you want. Also it’s 4:34” You handed him your extra house key from your keychain then you entered your apartment. But before you closed the door you peeked your head to say, “Mahi, it’s actually 4:57, my phone is slightly off.” you smiled and left your door open. 

 

“AHHH!” Mahiru tossed Kuro in your room, “Bye (y/n)! Thank you so much!” He closed the door with a loud thump and left you to only stare at Kuro.

 

“Well...What’s up cutie?” You leaned down to pick up Kuro and he gladly obliged. “Aww you’re such a cutie aren’t ya?” You kissed the top of his head and walked to the kitchen counter then sat him down on top. “Want some food.” All you heard was a small meow and some purring. You grabbed some cereal for yourself and milk for Kuro. For the majority of the night you played video-games and watched some K-dramas before you decided to get some sleep. 

 

“Ready for bed buddy?” You looked at Kuro for an answer and he gave you a long meow with a stretch. You giggled and reached to pick him up with a sleepy smile. You opened your bedroom door and started to get ready for bed. You noticed Kuro began to get comfortable in your blankets near your pillows and gave him a quick peck on the top of his head. You switched from your school clothes to your pajamas not really paying attention to a certain cat on your bed. 

 

You finished getting ready for bed and stretched yourself down into your cool, comfy sheets and blankets. You pulled Kuro closer to your chest and drifted off into dreamless slumber. However, right before you fell into deep sleep you felt strong arms wrap around your torso and hot breathe on your neck. You simply accepted the feeling.

 

You woke up with warmth of the sun on your face and your naked arms, but there was aslo a heat on your back, and mid torso, and was that someone’s breath on your neck? Your eyes immediatly shot open and you tried to wiggle your way from the vice grip around your mid-section. 

 

“Mmm...stop moving so much. It’s so bothersome I could die.” You’ve heard that voice in Mahiru’s apartment before. Usually when the door is cracked open and he is yelling. Nonetheless there was a complete stranger in your bed, and said stranger was...spooning you? He totally was. You could feel his build on your thinly covered back and his naked legs entangled in your own. 

 

“Who the hell are you?! And why in god’s name are you my apartment!?” You tried kicking him, scartching, hitting, and whatever else you could do. However, much to your displeasure and your back’s, he pushed you off the bed and your back hit with soft thud.

 

You groaned and sat up with a little throbbing on your lower back. “Who the hell do you think you are pushing me off my OWN bed!?” You jumped to your feet ready to attack with only a pair of short shorts on and thin tank top on. But when you scanned the bed you only saw Kuro.

 

…

 

“Wouldn’t you rather just pet the soft, cute kitten in front of you?” The voice seemed to come from the bed and you could only give a deadpan look toward the soft, fluffy, innocent seeming kitten in front of you.

 

“That...wasn’t...you...was it?” You had a bit of hysteria in your voice.

 

“God you’re so stupid I could die. Yes it was…” the kitten almost had the same voice as the man that was in your bed, however it was a bit more childlike. You feel to your knees in complete disbelief. “Wh..wh..wha...what..” Your eyes were the size of golf balls and your mind was going crazy with questions.

 

“Instead of thinking wouldn’t you rather pet me, a soft adorable kitty.” Kuro licked his paw and rolled on his back trying to seem cute. All you could do was watch him roll himself on your blanket. The you heard the key rattle in your door, hopefully it’s Mahiru. You grabbed a hoodie, threw it on then rushed to the front door just in time to see Mahiru open the door. You gripped his arm and dragged him to the room where a man was now sitting shirtless and with a tired, bored expression on your bed. Mahiru seemed completely fine with what was happening as if this was a daily thing. You wanted answers and you wanted them now.

  
“Mahiru!"


End file.
